The Doctor and Rose Tyler,Surviving the Impossible
by konekoxsasaki
Summary: My take on what should of happened regarding Sereies three etc...It is overdone I know, but hopefully mine is original enough...
1. How not to lose a Rose

_I definitely do not own Doctor Who, believe me if I did, you'd know. For one, David Tennant would NEVER NEVER leave, and Rose would have stayed._

"Online and locked"

The pull of the Void was suddenly much stronger; Rose Tylers feet left the ground, her fingers stretched and strained to keep their grip on the lever.

"HOLD ON!"

The Doctors was terrified; he was helpless as her fingers began to slip, almost teasingly, one by one. She cried out as she tried to hold on.  
She stared over at him desperately- she couldn't leave him, hadn't she promised forever?She had meant it so completely, so she _couldn't _lose.

Daleks and cybermen flew past at high speed- their yelling was just audible as they passed. It seemed fear was an emotion that could never be suppressed; and she was _so so_ scared...

They both screamed together as she lost her grip completely, for a second she seemed frozen, and the Doctor seriously considered throwing himself after her; but then strong arms were around her, holding her close.

"Who's the tin dog now?Huh!"

Mickey Smiths voice sounded triumphantly in her ear.

"Dont you dare let her go , Mickey Smith!"The Doctor yelled over hoarsely, desperately praying to every god he knew, that whole pantheon that he had so easily dismissed just a few weeks before.

But then Rose and Mickey began to slide, slipping towards the Void and their inarticulate screams began again. Rose closed her eyes instonctively, but the Doctor refused to- unable to look away -

Thank God he didn't, he'd have missed the next bit.

The pair crashed into something solid.  
"I got ya!"

Pete Tyler smiled briefly before reaching for his Dimension Cannon; Rose stared back wildly to Her Doctor-  
And then Jackie Tyler crashed into the room colliding with the group and sending them flying once again.

There was no time to scream, no one left to save them.

"Offline"

The group hit a blissfully solid wall, collapsing into a heap on the floor.

Instantly, the Doctor had thrown hmself from the Magna Clamp, sprinting to the groaning pile. Rose had weakly disentangled herself from it and the Doctor flung himself at her. His arms wrapped tightly, possessively around her, as if he'd never let go; his shoulders shook and Rose could swear she felt tears on her cheek- though whos they were( his or hers) she had no didn't care; it was just her and her Doctor, still together , still surviving the impossible.

"Told ya , didn't I?You're stuck with me." She laughed shakily as she clung to him, inhaling his scent, burying her face in his neck. He was trembling, his hearts beating so very quickly as he chuckled weakly. He seemed unable to speak, just pulling her closer, which was fine by her, just fine.

She could stay this way forever.

* * *

-Days Later-

"Visit, d'ya hear me? Just cos I got your father back does not mean you can go swanning off and forget me."  
Jackie kissed her daughters forehead, ignoring her daughters dismissive rambling. She turned to the Doctor, who was slouched against the TARDIS was one of the few times he wasn't clinging to Rose since the Canary Wharf thing, though he hadnt taken his eyes off her, as if she'd disappear if he didn't.

"And you-" He straightened up and backed away, but Jackie pulled him into a crushing hug."You keep her happy, else you'll deal with me." As she released him, she glanced over to Pete, who was awkwardly hugging his daughter goodbye." And Doctor? Tell her if theres anyone I'd trust with my Rose, its you. Alien or not" And with that she went to fuss over Rose and Mickey ( He was staying behind to work on the new Torchwood)

The Doctor spluttered as Pete joined him." Jackie thinks the world of you, Doctor." He saw the Doctors skeptism and raised an eyebow "Tust me on this?"  
The Doctor nearly laughed at the joke, but murmured. " How? I almost lost-" He couldn't go on.

"Yes" Pete agreed mildly." But you helped us too. Brought us together. Made a miracle happen" He held out a hand, the Doctor took it, smiling gently as Rose joined him, hefting her huge bag over her shoulder. " Allons-y?"

She winked at him and headed into the TARDIS.

_ Hey! I know like everyones doing this , but its a good idea and theres so much potential in it. I will update as soon as is possible...now please review, it makes me feel loved!_


	2. A meteor shower and messed up confession

_I definitely do not own Doctor Who, believe me if I did, you'd know. For one, David Tennant would NEVER NEVER leave, and Rose would have stayed._

"Okay, thats good, just gently..."  
The Doctor smiled, one hand on Roses wait,steadying her; the other over hers as he twisted an object that looked like a bubbly paperweight. The TARDIS settled into a happier, soothing hum. She smiled at him ,toungue between teeth, making him grin in response.

"Great, you miss Rose Tyler, are a natural. Now, go get ready, cos in twenty minutes, out of that door, you are going to see history happening. " Her eyes lit up.  
"The most beautiful meteor storm,twenty minutes. You ready?"

She laughed and hugged him briefly before rushing to the corridor."Gotta go get the camera!"  
This made The Doctor roll his eyes. " Y'see? Domestic! Get a move om or you'll miss it!"

She called through the door, laughing slightly " OI! Its a time machine!"

He grinned until she was out of sight, then began to pace, muttering to himself.  
" Right, this is it, don't back down... Just show her the pretty meteor storm, don't get distracted, jut turn to her and say it... say Rose Tyler, I..."

There was movement behind him,and he panicked. _Go on, say i now before you lose your nerve!_  
He spun round, speaking very quickly." RoseILoveYou!"

A woman blinked indignantly at him, a complete stranger clad in a wedding dress, veil thrown over her fiery red hair. Thanks, but I'm so not your type. Now where am I?"

"W-what?"

"Who are you?" Her voice getting shriller.

"What?"

"What the HELL is this place?"

* * *

Rose returned minutes later, an odd looking device held in her hands.  
"Look, you need to go shopping; this is all I could- Eh?"

She stopped next to the Doctor, and their faces were almost identical in their shock.  
The bride seemed to be in full swing, ranting on and on, ignoring their stuttering.  
"So what, is this a reality TV show? 'Ave I won sommat?" She gasped. "Was it Neris? Did she pay ya to do this?"  
The Doctor finally regained his voice and began circling her; he reached into pocket for the sonic screwdriver, sonicking her intently.

"How did you get nto my ship? It's impossible!"  
Rose laughed shakily.  
"Doctor, I've given upon impossible with you"  
He shrugged in a 'fair enough' sort of way, then noticed the objedt she was holding.

"Rose; what-"  
The bride gasped dramatically.

"YOU'RE Rose? She stared at him, and he looked incredulous and embarrassed.  
"Shes Rose? The one you were gonna say-"  
He quickly shoved the sonic screwdriver in front of her face, blinding her and began to babble.  
"I mean, I definitely put up the shields!Definitely-ahem Rose, that isn't a camera, its a scanner-which could be just as useful. What was your name?"  
He addressed the bride; she just scoffed and batted at the sonic screwdriver."Like you don't know. Get that thing out of my face! Now 'fess up it was Neris, weren't it?"

The Doctor held out a hand, Rose placed the scanner into it and spoke. She was slightly sick of the accusations and she just wanted answers. Her eyes blazed with impatience.  
"I dont knowwho the 'ell Neris is. Or how you got here, but just tell us your name already!"

They glared at one another briefly, the only noise was the whirring and bleeping from the scanner the Doctor held up mutely.

Then the bride sighed.  
"Fine. I'm Donna. No bells ringin'? Donna Noble." She sighed and turned to the door. "Ah, forget it I'm outta here. In case you didn't notice, I'm late for my own weddin' so..."

The Doctor cried out as she opened the doors; Rose reached out and pulled her back. In doing so, she began to lose her own balance and tilted perilously on the edge for a heartbeat.  
The Doctor immeadiately jumped into action, dropping the scanner, running down the ramp and throwing his arms around her, tugging her to safety.

They clung that way for a few seconds, feeling their hearts hammering against one anothers, waiting for the adrenaline to they pulled away reluctantly as Donna exhaled sharply."Blimey, what the hell-"

Rose turned, eyes shining at the view.  
It was breathtaking; the black and purple sky, lit with the glow of distant stars; the closest cast patterns across their view, the light fanning across like an ink drop in water. The,slowly at first, meteor began to race by, their glow streaking opalescent patterns across their vision.  
The TARDIS shook momentarily as one passed by, almost close enough to touch. A wave of heat flew through the room, leaving them breathless.  
And then it was over, finished. A moment in history gone, and the only witnesses stood stunned into silence.

_Hey! I'm not gonna stick to the script, cos I dont think it would be like that with Rose. I will update as soon as i__s possible...now please review, it makes me feel loved!_


	3. Trust me on this It's just culture shock

_I definitely do not own Doctor Who, believe me if I did, you'd know. For one, David Tennant would NEVER NEVER leave, and Rose would have stayed._

It only took Donna a second to ruin the silence.  
"We're in space?"

"Ah, well, yes. In my.. spaceship. She called the TARDIS, by the way."  
The Doctor gently disentangled himself from Rose, heading to the scanner, which was sparking slightly. " Broken. Typical."

Donna simply gaped, leaning slightly out of the door, whilst Rose reached out and held her safely inside the TARDIS."B-but how are we breathing?"  
Rose smiled. "She's protecting us."  
"Eh?"  
"A forcefield, strong enough to trap air. Definitely NOT strong enough to save a person if they fell." The Doctors voice was solemn as he pulled out the sonic screwdriver once again.  
"Quick question, sounds stupid... You human?"

Donna turned, walking back into the main room as Rose firmly shut the doors. "Is it optional?"  
"For me it is."

Donna tilted her head, looking at Rose, who just smiled awkwardly.  
"You're an alien then?"  
The Doctor didn't falter, unsure of this odd womans reaction.  
"Yeah."

There was a short silence in which Rose passed Donna and settled herself into the captains chair. She remembered how she'd reacted , and wasn't particularily ashamed._ culture shock,_ a mans voice echoed in her ear, _happens to the best of us.  
_  
" Oh well. Either way."

They stared at her for a second. How could she be so honestly unruffled by this? It wasn't every day you ended up in the middle of space with a time-travelling alien and his human companion...

Suddenly the Doctor bounded into action again.  
"But I don't understand it and I understand everything! This- this can't happen! There is no way a Human Being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside. It must be..."  
He was suddenly somehow gripping an ophthalmoscope looking into Donna's eyes, all the while muttering an endless flow of techno-babble. The girls were struck silent with confusion.  
"Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell, maybe-"  
Donna slapped him and Rose bit back a laugh at his shocked face.  
" Oi! Spaceman, I'm late and all you can do is babble about connections and shells and...Get me to the CHURCH!"  
He looked past her to Rose, who was still fighting back a smile. She shrugged in a just-do-it kind of way and he nodded.

"Right! Fine! Don't want you here anyways! When and where?"

* * *

"This is not Chiswick. I said St. Marys. Can't you Martians drive or sommat?"

The Doctor followed Donna out of the TARDIS, gazing back in concern. Rose exited seconds later, gazing at him curiously . "Whats the matter?"  
The Doctor winced slightly , stroking the TARDIS door soothingly. " Shes...re-calibrating I think. No, more like...she digesting."  
Rose frowned and turned, touching the blue wood.  
"Whats up old girl, what you eaten?"  
This made the Doctor smile, the easy way that Rose addressed his ship, though Donna just stared back incredulously.  
"What..Oh!"  
She squeaked slightly, then charged past the pair, into the TARDIS, then out and around the box.  
They stared as she squeaked a few more times; then the Doctor turned back to the door, murmuring into the wood again  
"What have you eaten, hmm? What's wrong?" He turned and stared intently at the shell-shocked bride."Donna? You've got to really think. Is there anything that might have caused this?"  
Donna just blinked, eyes glazing as he began to rant.  
" Anything you might have done? Any sort of alien contacts? I can't let you go wandering off in case you're dangerous. I mean, have you...I dunno, seen any lights in the sky? Or...did you touch something? Something...something different? Somethin strange? Something wierd, made out of a sort of metal... or..."  
Rose rudely interrupted, frowning.

"Who're you getting married to?"  
Donaa just stumbled backwards, tears welling in her eyes, her hand slowly came up to cover her mouth...  
"Donna?" Rose stepped fowards, face now concerned but the Doctor moved between them."Are you sure hes human? He's not a bit overweight, with a zip on his forehead is he? Donna? DONNA!"  
As he had spoke Donna turned and ran away, the alieness of the situation obviously too much for her. They ran after her, slamming the TARDIS door shut.  
It only took a moment to reach her , and to keep walking beside her. As the Doctor tried soothing her, Rose looked around at the street, stopping at a billboard.  
'_Trust me on thsi! Vitex health drinks guaranteed to taste great and make you feel even better' _Rose smiled softly, staring at the triumphant picture of her father, a man who had found his place in this universe.

_I'm so sorry for the delay, I've had study and exams..._  
_I'm not gonna stick to the script, cos I dont think it would be like that with Rose. I will update as soon as is possible...now please review, it makes me feel loved!_


	4. Dressup, Drunk, Drag

_I definitely do not own Doctor Who, believe me if I did, you'd know. For one, David Tennant would NEVER NEVER leave, and Rose would have stayed._

_"_Look, donna , i know it seems strange, but I can't let you leave, I just can't at the moment. You could be in danger" The Doctor speed-walked alongside Donna, who was storming away, almost hyperventilating. Suddenly she stopped, the Doctor passed her, then turned as she breathed deeply in.

"You are so... I just..."

Rose hurried over, eyes glazed slightly, but she tried to smile comfortingly. Donna brushed off her hand as she reached for her arm, and then loudly asked.  
" Do you know what I'd like ?"  
Rose rolled her eyes at the Doctor, who faught back a grin as she murmured " Yeah, you'd like a good kick up the -"  
"Aks me what I'd like and I'd say, ooh i dunno, to make it up the aisle without being _kidnapped_ by a _martian_ in his blue_ box_!"

They couldn't help it, they began to laugh and Donna huffed, striding past them up the high street. Rose caught her arm, and smiled again reassuringly.  
"Come back to the TARDIS, Donna."  
"No way. That box is too wierd."  
She laughed. "It's bigger on the inside , thats all. Don't worry, I panicked too at first"

Donna just stared, lips parted, ready to protest. The Doctor glanced up at a clock in the wall nearby."Um...Donna? What time are you suppossed to get married?"  
"What? Three. Why?"

"Its ten to. Can you phone your family? Let them know your safe?"  
She turned her glare to him instead. " With. What? I'm in my wedding dress. It doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting, do you think I said "Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is give me _pockets"?"_ Rose faught back another laugh at the Doctors gobsmacked face, then reched into her pocket. The Doctor gaped for a second, then changed tack.  
" The man you're marrying, whats his name?"  
Donna suddenly changed, eyes softening; she smiled soppily, sounding all loved up.  
" Lance" She sighed dreamily. The Doctor smiled sappily at her and she shifted yet again, eyes hardening suddenly .  
"Oi! No stupid Martian is gonna stop me from getting married. To hell with you!"  
She turned yet again and ran off. The Doctor turned to Rose, face pained . " I-T'm not a Martian. Do I look like a Martian?"  
"You look totally Martian, Doctor."  
And she ran after Donna, leaving him to trail behind, wondering how he got from fearlessly leading the way away from monsters, to chasing after a human bride.  
_Domestic_, he decided_, _Rose Tyler had made him domestic.

* * *

"TAXI!"  
Donna wildly waved her hands in the air, signaling to the nearest one. It blew straight past her as Rose caught up, gasping. She pointed "Theres one!"  
They both stumbled into the road, but it too blew past, and the Doctor skidded to a stop beside them.  
"Do you have this effect on everyone? Why aren't they stopping?"  
Another taxi passed by, the driver laughing ."They think I'm in fancy dress!"  
Another, jeering loudly. "Stay off the scotch, darlin'!"  
She threww her hands in the air "They think I'm _drunk!" _  
Another, this time with a passenger. They shouted incoherently and Donna screamed frustratedly.  
" They think I'm in drag!"  
Rose, held up a hand, silencing her, then swiftly whistled through her fingers shrilly.  
A taxi stopped just beside them and Rose winked at the Doctor, who just pushed Donna in.  
"Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road. It's an emergency, I'm getting married! Just... hurry up!"

The Driver coughed.  
"You know it'll cost you, sweetheart? Double rates today."

They all stared at one another. "Ah." said the Doctor. "Money."

_I'm so sorry for the delay, I've had study and exams..._  
_I'm not gonna stick to the script, cos I dont think it would be like that with Rose. I will update as soon as is possible...now please review, it makes me feel loved!_


End file.
